


new beginnings

by tozierflowers



Category: IT
Genre: F/M, M/M, especially if i’m planning to let this fic explore a 4+ year storyline, its in the description!, kinda stozier, so i just wanna clear up that relationships CAN change, so yeah it’s kinda reddie, someone got mad at me for tagging this as reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierflowers/pseuds/tozierflowers
Summary: richie and eddie broke up just a few weeks ago. with them being in the same friend group, richie finds himself struggling to get back up and happy again. until someone unexpected comes along





	1. present memories

“Hey!!! I’m glad you could make it,” Bev stood at the doorway while Richie peaked in to see who was already there, “Glad you could make it.” 

Richie gave Bev a half smile as he walked into her apartment. An array of drinks were mixed and placed on her kitchen counter and Richie eyed them as he walked by them. “Yeah you might want one” Bev told him right as he locked eyes with his ex sitting across the room. 

Drink in hand, Richie made his way to the couch and sat down next to Ben, Bev’s boyfriend. “Yo Ben!! Long time no see,” he said as he placed his drink on the table in front of him. Ben rolled his eyes at him, “Yeah Rich, haven’t seen you in four hours, what a lifetime.” Richie awkwardly laughed as he tried making himself comfortable as his ex eyed him from just a few people away. 

Richie pulled out his phone and started texting Bev while she was in the kitchen waiting for the oven to turn on

Richie: Bev please get me out  
Bev: it’s my place i can’t get you out  
Richie: Kick me out, make a scene, be dominant  
Bev: richie, no

He looked up from his phone and saw his ex sitting a few seats closer to him now. 

Richie: Beverly please please please  
Bev: NO  
Richie: He is going to kill me  
Bev: he’d be doing me a favor  
Richie: 😡😡 not funny  
Bev: i have fucking lasagna in the oven let me be  
Richie: Fine, be mean to me, your only friend.  
Bev: you wish

Richie moved away from Ben and walked to the hallway. He could see all the pictures of him and his friends that Bev had hung up throughout the years. Prom photos, picnics, theme park trips. They all held a certain sadness within them, the sadness of his old fucked up relationship.

Richie focused on one picture and jumped when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. “Oh damn didn’t mean to scare you”, Mike said and took a step back. “No no, you’re fine. I just got a little uhh immersed in memories” he adjusted his glasses which had shifted a bit when he had jumped. 

Mike looked at the picture Richie had been staring at, it was an old photo of all seven of them at a picnic, Mike playing chess with Stan, Ben and Bev drinking some wine, Eddie and Richie holding hands , and Bill in the back trying to catch a butterfly.

Mike looked at Richie and sighed, “Man, I’m sorry. Must be hard.” Richie laughed as he felt himself tearing up, “Yeah, it’s fine.” 

Richie walked out of the hallway and sat back down next to Ben. Eddie looked up from his seat and gave Richie a smile. He smiled back and looked away after half a second. He grabbed his phone again.

Richie: Bev please  
Bev: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD RICHARD  
Richie: Bev I have to leave  
Bev: Meet me in the bathroom

Richie saw Bev slip out of the kitchen and make her way into the hallway and into her room. He followed after a few seconds had passed. Richie waited outside of the bathroom, not wanting to come in if Bev was mad at him, he wanted to wait to see how she was before he walked in.

Bev opened the door for him and pulled him into the bathroom. She sat down on the floor and looked up at him. Richie sat down in front of her and tried to breathe but his breath turned into a sob. He fell into her lap while she tried calming him down but nothing worked.

“Richie, baby, you gotta take care of yourself.” she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you he was gonna be here. I thought you would assume so without me telling you.” 

Richie sat himself back up, “I assumed he would come. It’s just different seeing him sitting there and smiling at you. It just fucking rips your soul apart.” Bev looked at Richie and wiped a tear away from his cheek, “I’m so sorry Rich. It’ll all be back to normal soon enough.” 

Richie sighed and nodded as he stood up, “I think I’m just going to leave. I’ll be at my place if you wanna come over later, or not, it’s fine.” Bev gave him a hug and let him leave the bathroom.

Richie slipped out of the room and out of the hallway. Once he reached the living room, he gave Ben and Mike a slight wave and slid out of the front door.


	2. x-files

A few hour after getting back home and making himself comfortable in his bed, Richie heard his phone ding.

Stan: hey!

Richie looked at the notification and felt confused, him and Stan had never been too close and especially not close enough to just randomly text.

Richie: hi? 

He set his phone down and heard a ding just a few seconds after 

Stan: I didn’t get to say hi to you at Bevs :’( I meant to talk to you but I just didn’t get the chance 

Richie sat back up in bed and held his phone close to his chest for a second. He’d always thought Stan was a little cute, so text messages were greatly welcome but that one scared him a little.

Richie: Oh? Sorry about that, wasn’t feeling too well   
Stan: I guessed that’s what had happened.   
Richie: Yea  
Stan: Sorry, anyways, would you wanna come over? I have the X-Files queued up ready to watch and I know you like that show

Richie got out of bed and threw on a clean shirt and some sweatpants and headed out of his house.

Richie: Yea! I’ll be over in a few minutes  
Stan: awesome :’)

Richie got in his car and drove across town to Stans house while listening to a playlist Bev had made him once to hype him up.

He walked up to the door and took a breath before knocking.

Stan opened the door, cat in hand, “Richie!! Come on in!” Richie looked at the cat and pet her head. Stan laughed a little, “Her names Snowflake, I thought it’d be funny to name a tabby cat that. Ya know, since most people name white cats that.” Richie laughed and walked into Stans living room. 

Stan got together some snacks and drinks and set them on the coffee table and hit play. Richie looked over at Stan as he pet Snowball and looked captivated by the episode. He couldn’t help but feel some butterflies.

After a few episodes had passed and Stan was visibly tired, Richie started standing up to leave, “Hey Stan, I’m gonna head back home. It’s late and I don’t wanna keep you up.” Stan slowly opened his eyes a little wider and smiled, “Well, thanks for keeping me company. You’re welcome to come by any time.” Richie smiled and waved as he headed out the door.

Once he got back home, he went to text Stan but saw that Stan had already texted him.

Stan: That was really nice, thanks for watching some episodes with me!  
Richie: Thank you for inviting me!

Richie saw Stan type something for a minute or two but got no response, so he started getting ready for bed.

After brushing his teeth and taking his glasses off, Richie clicked his phone on one last time to see if Stan had texted back, and he had.

Stan: Hey richie?  
Richie: yeah?  
Stan: This is really strange considering we’ve known each other since we’ve been kids but like... we’ve never been too close  
Richie: yeah that’s always been kinda sad  
Stan: but I think I’m starting to like you, I mean not Starting, it’s been there for a while but tonight really confirmed it  
Richie: Oh?   
Stan: I know it’s cowardly to say it over text but I’m a coward


End file.
